gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Express Yourself
Express Yourself by Madonna is featured in The Power of Madonna, the fifteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions Girls, with solos from Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Tina. The girls wear corsets with garters while performing the song, very similar to what Madonna wore and on her 1990 Blond Ambition Tour. Lyrics Rachel: Come on girls, do you believe in love? Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Rachel with New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Mercedes with New Directions Girls: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Rachel: You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold Quinn (with New Directions Girls): Fancy cars that (Go very fast you know) (They never last, no, no) Mercedes (with New Directions Girls): What you need is a big strong hand to (Lift you to your higher ground) Make you feel like a queen on a throne make him (Love you till you can't come down) Rachel with New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions Girls: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Tina: ''' Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head '''Santana (with New Directions Girls): Satin sheets are (Very romantic) (What happens when you're not in bed) Rachel (with New Directions Girls): You deserve the best in life so if the (Time isn't right then move on) Second best is never enough you'll do (Much better baby on your own) (Don't go for second best baby) (Put your love to the test) Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions Girls: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real New Directions Girls: Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Rachel with New Directions Girls: Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina with New Directions Girls: And when you're gone He might regret it Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls: Think about the love he once had Tina with New Directions Girls: Try to carry on But he just won't get it Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls: (Rachel: Heeey) He'll be back on his knees so please Rachel with New Directions Girls: (New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best) Baby, Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels (Mercedes: oh oh oh, oh oh oh) And maybe then you'll know your love is real (Santana: Your love is real) Express yourself (Mercedes: Let him know your love is real) New Directions Girls: You've got to make him Express himself (Santana: Baby) Hey, hey, hey, hey Rachel with New Directions Girls: (Mercedes: Put your love to the test) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Make him express how he feels) Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina: Express yourself Rachel: Express yourself New Directions Girls: (Tina: Come on baby) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Show you how) Tina: Baby ready or not Mercedes: Express yourself Express yourself oh New Directions Girls: (Santana: You know, you know, you know, you know) So if you want it right now (Tina: Come on come on express yourself) Make him show you how Express yourself. Trivia * Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) isn't credited in the album booklet for this song. However, in the album booklet and on iTunes, Jonathan Groff is credited as a singer, even though it is obviously only sung by the girls. * Despite Santana and Rachel's favorite colors being red and pink, respectively, Rachel wears a red corset and Santana wears a pink one. ** Also Santana has stated she hates the color pink. * This is the first time we hear Santana sing on screen * Brittany is the only girl in New Directions that doesn't have a solo in this song. Errors *In the final lines of the song there is a jacket in front of the girls on the side angle, but it is gone when the camera switches back to the front view. *When the girls perform the song they are wearing tight corsets. When you look at Quinn, she has an almost perfectly flat stomach, even though in the scene before, she has a noticeable baby bump. But, in one picture, you can clearly see the baby bump pop under the corset. Gallery 1x15ThePowerofMadonna0058.jpg 473804_1277287866703_full.jpg 4545450372_13e161f1e5_o.jpg B4s_glee0420_117903c.jpg Express-yourself.png Express yourself.jpg glee-cast-express-yourself-madonna-mp3.jpg Music-expressyourself.jpg The_power_of_madonna.jpg tumblr_l16oaevRp41qb9jxqo1_500.jpg EYMercedes.jpg EXPRESSEXPRESS.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_moklqbzHtd1r2aexjo7_250.gif express yourself.png Express yo.gif SantanaNr69.gif BrittPowerofMadonna4.gif tumblr_n3m5e0kKn21qg8euoo1_250.gif tumblr_n3m5e0kKn21qg8euoo2_250.gif tumblr_n3m5e0kKn21qg8euoo3_250.gif tumblr_n3m5e0kKn21qg8euoo4_250.gif tumblr_n3m5e0kKn21qg8euoo5_250.gif tumblr_n3m5e0kKn21qg8euoo6_250.gif tumblr_n3m5e0kKn21qg8euoo7_250.gif tumblr_n3m5e0kKn21qg8euoo8_250.gif s115expressyourself.gif express yourself.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One